The Elder Dovahkiin
by Th3-Dragon-Lord
Summary: Two boys, one with gold hair and eyes and one with white hair and eyes, are transported to Skyrim. They meet a girl with silver hair and eyes, who is part of their destiny. Together they must fight to restore balance to Skyrim. The original Dragonborn doesnt exist. Skyrim is on the planet Nim. First story please read and review. Pairings: OC/OC and OC/Aela
1. Intro

**AN: Hey everyone, Th3-Dragon-Lord here, this is my first story, so please cut me some slack. I have the first chapter and second chapter written and will upload them as soon as I type them. This is just and intro, and it takes place later in the story. Read, enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think.**

**Intro**

Three 15 year old teenagers were arguing in a cave.

'Go! Run!' I shouted to them. 'No! We're not leaving you to face that thing alone!' shouted the girl. 'You have to, you have no choice. If I don't it will attack the city', I said. 'Dude, there must be another way,' said the guy. 'There is no other way. I promise I will see you again,' I said. 'No….please..,' the girl said, with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into an embrace, her tears wet my shirt. 'I will see you again.' I kissed her forehead. 'I promise,' I said. I then gave the guy a hug. 'Keep her safe, and yourself,' I said. 'Run, and don't look back.' They turned and ran deeper into the cave towards the other entrance, their footsteps and the girl's sobs echoing off the walls. I turned to face the entrance behind me and walked out, drawing my sword and shield. The great, scaly beast roared at me, challenging me. I yelled a battle cry and charged, staring death in the eye.


	2. Chapter 1: Transportation&Acquaintances

**This is the first chapter, FINALLY. Sorry it took longer than planned, but it was unavoidable, please forgive, forget, and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Transportation and acquaintances

Jak POV

Hi, my name is..'DUCK!'..Jak. The guy, who just pushed me behind a wall, effectively saving my life, is my best, and only, friend Rick. Why did he push me? To save me from 5 bullets speeding from a Glock 19 right at us. For some reason a gang was trying to kill us, and all we did was walk around after dark. 'Come on kids, we just want to have some fun,' said one of them. Looks like they're homosexual, psycho, or both. Just my luck. Silenced Glock 19s and cricket bats, really fun. 'You got any idea how we can lose them?' I asked Rick. He looked around the street. 'There!' he said, pointing to an alley. We turned into it only to discover it was a dead-end. We were about to back out when the gang blocked our only exit. 'If we get an afterlife I'm going to kill you!' I hissed to Rick. Needless to say he looked terrified, both of me and the gang. 'No where to run kiddies.' The gang approached…..20 meters…15 meters….10 meters….then the floor disappeared. In its place was a swirling red vortex, into which we fell. We kept falling and falling…..

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

Silver POV

I was having a great morning until I got crushed. I was just finishing my breakfast and started on my hike to Helgen. The sun was up, the birds were singing, it was a beautiful day to be hiking through the forest. The peace almost made me forget why I was in the wilderness. Almost, but not quite. I was walking into a clearing when I heard a weird noise, like summoning an elemental, coming from above me. I looked up and was transfixed by what I saw. A boy with white hair fell out of a red vortex about 4 meters off the ground. He landed hard on a bed of moss, and from the sound of it he was winded. I heard another noise coming from the vortex, looked up, and saw a boy with gold hair fall out of the vortex. By gold hair I don't mean blonde, I mean gold as in it looked like his hair was pure gold. He fell landed right next to me and started wheezing like the other guy. I had enough sense to draw my sword. After a few minutes the guy with the gold hair sat up and opened his eyes, _gold_ eyes, _pure gold_. His eyes widened when he saw me and widened even more when I put my sword to his throat. He looked around out of the corners of his eyes and spotted his friend, who had fallen unconscious. 'Who…who are you?' he asked, his voice hoarse from his being winded. 'I am Silver. Who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here? And you'd better answer my questions or else,' I said in a threatening tone. He replied, 'My name is Jak, and my friend's name is Rick. We fell into a vortex while running from people who wanted to kill us. I don't know how or why we are here.' _He speaks like a foreigner but his accent is that of a Nord, an odd combination,_ I thought. _Maybe I can use my gift to see if I can trust him._ 'I will sheath my sword if you swear to tell the truth and will not run away or try to attack me,' I said. 'Agreed,' came his reply. ' Tell me of your past and how you found yourself falling into the vortex,' I said after sheathing my sword. 'It's not a topic I like to talk about,' he said. 'I need to know if I can trust you, so please just tell me,' I said. 'Very well, I will tell you.'

5 years earlier

'Get me another beer Jak! And you'd better hurry or I'll bring out my bat!' 'Y..yes father,' whimpered the 10 year old Jack. Ever since he could walk he had been forced to work like a slave for his abusive, alcoholic father. His mother had passed away in a gang shooting when he was 3, leaving him with his father. He knew his friend Rick was also abused by his father and mother who were alcoholics and drug addicts. So he began to formulate a plan for running away with Rick. He gathered as much money as he could, getting almost R1000.00 in the space of 4 years. Then he and Rick ran away and lived however they could. It went on like this until the day they fell into the vortex.

Present

Rick's POV

I woke up to voices. At first I couldn't remember what happened, but then the memories came back to me. I remembered falling out of the vortex, seeing a girl in a forest clearing, and hitting the moss so hard I got winded. I assumed that the lack of air had made me pass out. The next thing I noticed was that I was lying in a bed, not on a carpet of wet moss. Finally I managed to open my eyes and look around. I was lying in a room made of stone with wooden support beams. On a chair to my left sat Jak, and next to him sat the girl with the silver hair and eyes from the clearing. They hadn't noticed me moving yet, so I said, 'Excuse me, but I need a drink.' That made them jump. 'Rick, you're finally awake! We were wondering when you were going to get up!' said Jak. 'How long was I out?' 'About 3 hours, more or less,' said the girl. 'Can I please get something to drink? I'm parched,' I said. 'Yes, I will go fetch something for you, in the meantime Jak can explain what happened,' said the girl. She left the room. 'How are you feeling?' asked Jak. 'I'm ok. What happened?' ' Near as Silver and I could figure, you and I were the target of a transdimensionl portal. For some reason it brought us here to do something in this world.' He then explained how he and the girl, Silver, had brought me to a town called Helgen, which was about 2 kilometers from where we had fallen out of the vortex. Then Silver came back with a wooden mug filled with water that had a faint taste of honey. 'Thanks,' I said. 'Don't mention it,' she said. We started to talk about Earth and its advanced technology compared to Nim(the planet we were currently on). We kept talking for hours. We were eventually interrupted by a commotion outside. 'I wonder whats causing all the excitement,' said Jak. 'Lets go find out,' said Silver. We got up and walked out the house to see a horrible sight.

**Yeah, that was the 1st chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please review below and follow and favorite for more. It will probably take a while though, what with my personal life and i have to type out the next chapter.**


End file.
